cyberlifebuscentralwikiafandomcom-20200216-history
Cyberlife Car III: Nuke Man
THIS IS NOT THE CANON CYBERLIFE CAR III Relaxation It's a sunny April day, and the snow has long since melted. The game starts with Cyberlife Reunited in their Stratford Tower base. They've been upgrading and customizing their base ever since they moved in. The newest addition has been a 3D holographic model replica of Detroit, where the locations of any reported crime are visually shown. The model would immediately send the coordinates of the location to all CR members without them having to manually input them in their program. It was made after weeks of work by RoTech Bus, whom is testing and working on his technological skills. While RoTech Bus is tweaking with the model, the rest of Cyberlife Reunited are relaxing and taking a break. After defeating Operation Snowfall and arresting corrupt politicians, Detroit has stabilized quite a lot, crimes are being reported less and less, more job opportunities are being made. The city is in a boom (foreshadowing lmaooo xd), and that leaves CR with less work than before. Without any downfall or fog, Detroit can be seen beautifully from the 79th floor of the Stratford Tower. RoTech Bus finished with his work and parked next to Cyberlife Fire Truck to have a conversation about the latest game releases. Cyberlife Car was talking with Detroit Taxi 17. He was going to bring up how empty the base felt without Cyberlife Recycle Truck 64, but quickly stopped. DT 17 doesn't like being reminded of what happened to CRT 64 since the events in the blizzard. Detroit Taxi 17 was curious about what CC wanted to say, when their conversation was interrupted by an alert on the Detroit map. CR were given coordinates to a warehouse near Ferndale. The case classification was still unknown. They all scurried over to the vehicle elevator. The Warehouse Ferndale was a long drive from Downtown Detroit. When CR got there, the warehouse was surrounded by cop cars from the Ferndale Police Department, whom have caught the criminal. CR decided to interrogate anyway. The Police Department told them that the man broke into the warehouse and set up an explosive. The explosive failed to go off, however, the Police Department claimed that the bomb was set to do loads of damage, which would've destroyed not only the warehouse, but other surrounding buildings. It was assumed that the criminal was testing a new type of bomb, with a type of radiation which would be able to permanently damage all androids and vehicles in the vicinity which were not affected by the blast, as well as possibly deteriorate man-made materials like steel or concrete.. The criminal was an ex-worker of the warehouse company, who claimed he was wronged by them, which is why it's assumed that he chose to test the bomb in one of their warehouses. The criminal was arrested, and the cop cars drove away. CR decided to go back to their base after this, feeling frustrated for driving all of this way for nothing. A Stormy Night It was a stormy night in Detroit. Wind was thrashing, the rain drops hit hard and loud on the glass windows of the Stratford Tower. Occasional thunder strikes and blasts could be heard outside. The group hoped that they wouldn't get any alerts in this type of weather. As it got late, the group eventually fell asleep, as the storm raged on. A Morning of Emergency It was a cloudy morning, the rain and thunder has long passed. CR wake up from their slumber, prepare coffee and watch the news. They were watching a news report on a forest fire that happened in Metro Detroit. It's assumed that a lightning strike caused the forest to be set alight. Many of the nearby residents were woken up from the strong lightning strike, and called fire fighters to extinguish it. The fire was so severe that it completely obliterated most of the trees near where the lightning struck. CR were surprised by the news. DT 17 jokingly shamed CFT for sleeping instead of going out to extinguish the fire, to which CFT seriously said that he wasn't obligated to do so, as the location was many miles away. DT 17 concluded that CFT doesn't get any of the sarcasms. CR then went on with the rest of their morning, without receiving any serious alerts. Peaceful Afternoon On the afternoon of April 12th, 2046, Cyberlife Reunited were out and about. RoTech Bus and Cyberlife Fire Truck were together in a Cafe, while Cyberlife Car and Detroit Taxi 17 were taking a drive throughout Detroit. Detroit Taxi 17 joked about how RB and CFT were lovers. Seeing as they were close to it, they decided to drive over to the impact zone of that night's lightning strike. When they got to the area, they saw many deteriorating houses and cars. The vehicles and homes looked modern, DT 17 thought it was a shame that they were left to fall apart by the city and owners. They drove their way over to the strike zone. Most of the trees were gone, the ground of the impact and trees that survived were almost completely black. The trees that were left looked to be falling apart, their spring leaves were burned during the blaze. DT 17: Wow, can fires really do that much damage? CC: You'd be surprised at what fires like that can do. CFT, or.. "Blaze", as RB calls him, won't shut up about the intense fires he has to put out during his work days. DT 17: If only he could've put out that ONE fire earlier... They both chuckle, as they drive off and continue talking. Suspiciously Tranquil Evening has reached the streets of Detroit. The sun set beneath the horizon and the city is calm. Almost too calm. CR were surprised by the lack of any sort of reports, on the map, news, anywhere. The group agreed that it was a nice break from December of last year. They decided it would be nice to go on a relaxing boat trip across the Detroit River. They set off to the docks, only to be told that the only remaining vehicle boat set off a little while ago. Reunited were disappointed, but they ended up finding other ways to entertain themselves throughout the evening. It was 23:42, Cyberlife Reunited started returning to their base after spending the night at a bar. The streets were deprived of any traffic. The tranquility was then shortly interrupted by the sound of rotor blades. CR looked up to find multiple Police Helicopters making their way to the South of Detroit. CR weren't alerted to any cases, so they left it to the police. After arriving at their base, CR made sure to turn on the news to see if there were any reports on the Police Helicopters. Nothing came of it for a while, but after some wait time, it seemed to be in the process of reportage. BREAKING NEWS: 3 DEAD IN BOAT SINKING "Thank you Joss. And now onto some particularly grim news from down south. The case is that of a vehicle family, which set off on a boat ride across the Detroit River at around 7 PM on the 12th. After some reports, Police set off to find that the boat has seemingly sunken into the river. On it were three vehicles, which have allegedly died due to the frigid temperatures of the river after sinking. Multiple people report they heard honking and beeping coming from the side of the river, which over time got muffled by water. No one noticed until it was too late. When the police arrived, the boat had already sunken into the river, and the family had died. Upon further examination, the boat seems to have multiple tears in its fabric, which ultimately caused it to deflate and sink. It is unknown exactly how the boat ultimately sank, but police are looking into the matter. The boating company claimed they would examine their boat fabric from now on, and add other safety measures to prevent any such situations like this in the future." Throughout the reportage, CR were just thinking how lucky they were to not have gotten the boat ride that evening. At 1:00, CR finally decided to go to sleep. Mournful morning The funeral for the family was being held in Detroit's cemetery at 10 AM. Lots of other families were saddened by the news, and tightly hugged their loved ones. Many civilians were discussing theories on what exactly happened to the vehicle family's boat. The city was split between citizens thinking it was an accident, and thinking it was a planned attack. The boating company had to temporarily close due to the overwhelming amount of visitors and critics coming in to ask questions and interrogate. The police are further investigating yesterday's case. After excavating the boat for research on clues, it became evidently clear that the river floor had some disturbance. Rocks and sunken objects were cracked and seemingly launched away from where the boat hit the bottom, furthering the point of the citizens who think it was a planned attack. Reunited were doing business as usual, this time managing to get reports of smaller crime happening in the area. Chaos in the Calmness The weekend arrived, and with it, the city's liveliness. People were out and about, cars were on the streets, and it was a beautiful sunny day. However, in the neighborhood of Eastpointe, havoc wreaked. In the vicinity of the recent forest fire, multiple homes are collapsing, others decaying as they do. Cyberlife Reunited were already in the area, and quickly arrived at the scene. Fortunately, there were no casualties, as the tenants and house owners have already reported eratic decay in their property, and have gotten out in time before the collapse. Reunited try their best to piece together what happened. Strange things appear to be happening in this neighborhood. The public fears it to be a terrorist attack. After hours of investigating, CR and the police have yet to come to a conclusion. For the time being, the case closes and CR return to their base. The Incident in Las Vegas News about the events in Las Vegas spread like a virus throughout the country. It wasn't long until the news reached Michigan. A bombing has occurred in Las Vegas, destroying many historic and symbolic buildings, and killing thousands. Many buildings were destroyed, including the Stratosphere Tower, Mandalay Bay Hotel and the Las Vegas Eiffel Tower. The bombs took out roughly 1% of Las Vegas' population, and was all over the news. Multiple Helicopters have been reported to have been seen flying overhead before the explosions began. The news is certain this was a terrorist attack. Cyberlife Reunited were shocked and concerned when they heard the news. RoTech Bus immediately got reminded of the criminal that tried to bomb the warehouse a few days back. CR were quick to try and find connections between the Las Vegas bombing and the events in Detroit. Breakthrough Reunited quickly got together at their main table, where RB's new Detroit model is, and started discussing about a link between events. Most of the members correlated the bombing with the failed warehouse bombing that happened on the 11th of April, however, RoTech Bus was thinking of something else. He recalled what the Ferndale Police Department said regarding the failed bombing. "It would seem that the criminal was testing a new type of bomb. We're calling it a suffusion bomb. The type of explosive that does a high amount of destructive damage, but also spreads a type of radiation which can weaken nearby objects, materials... Cause 'em to deteriorate, y'know? " RoTech Bus claimed that that bomb was the reason for the collapse of those Eastpointe homes. The rest of Cyberlife Reunited wouldn't believe it. They said that no reported explosive went off anywhere near the neighborhood. That was until Cyberlife Car had a breakthrough. CC: Wait... Perhaps that lightning strike that caused the forest fire in the area wasn't actually a lightning strike, but rather one of those diffusion bombs... or whatever they called it? DT 17: It does make sense! The terrorists must've tried to mask the bomb explosion as a thunder strike, that's why they did it during the storm! CFT: But... but why would they randomly set it off in that neighborhood? And in that forest too. It wouldn't have killed anyone. CC: The terrorists could've been testing the bomb, to see if it worked or not, unlike the warehouse bomb. If it didn't work, then that'd be a shame, but if it did, they can safely have it covered up as a lightning strike! CFT: Shiitt, we're onto something here! It explains why those houses collapsed. RB: Yeah that's what I was saying! The radiation from the bomb weakened the concrete and steel of the houses, eventually causing them to collapse! DT 17: The criminal in the warehouse was likely paid by the terrorist group to test out their bomb, or is a part of them. That'd mean there could be many people tied to this terrorist organization throughout the country... CC: We need to let the city know, come on, let's go! CR were then able to contact the Police Department and let them know of their plausible theory, which the authorities quickly shared with the public. It wasn't long after the information was released that the public started correlating the bombing with the boat tragedy that happened 2 days ago. It was believed that the terrorists were testing the bomb for the water durability and spread test, in hopes of better infiltrating and hiding the bombs throughout America's largest cities. Concrete, steel and wood take a day or two to deteriorate and break down, so some weak boat fabric was no match for the radiation. The bomb set off deep underwater, being muffled and almost unheard cause of the water, damaging the river floor in the process. The public demanded that the authorities check the water where the sinking occured for any trace of radiation. CR were aware of the public's correlation soon after it surfaced. The tragedies to come Cyberlife Reunited were woken up suddenly by emergency news on TV. Two more cities, Miami and Dallas, have been bombed. This information took the whole country by storm. US' military set up patrols across the country and the country's top priority was to stop the terrorists. Detroit's citizens were panicked. The pattern between Las Vegas, Miami and Dallas was seemingly random, so an attack on Detroit could be unpredictable. People were fearing for their lives and lots were fleeing from Detroit. The city set up controlled entering and exiting of Detroit, as well as air patrol, sending dozens of Cyberlife Helicopters to watch out for any unwanted aircrafts. One of those Cyberlife Helicopters was the recently released from prison Cyberlife Helicopter 11, after winning his appeal and being a good beany boi in prison, although he was still strictly monitored. CH 11 chose to fight for his country in order to redeem himself in the public eye. Even unowned vehicles were picking up desperate humans and androids in order to escort them to safety. The streets were littered with officers and soldiers. Those who chose to stay in Detroit were reassured by the authorities and encouraged to stay in doors. Cyberlife Reunited quickly joined forces with the authorities in order to help protect the city. Detroit was on full patrol. The Ruse Reunited have spread out across the city, searching any citizens that happened to be outside for explosives or any ties to the terrorist group. Thus far, the authorities couldn't find anything linking anyone with the terrorist organization. The army was notified of an unknown aircraft in the area, which immediately rose suspicion as all aircrafts were forbidden from flight. Soon after, the army got an alert of a huge plane crash that happened near the outskirts of Detroit. This distracted a lot of the on-patrol soldiers and officers. When the army and some of CR got to the crash zone, many nearby trees and buildings were already burning. Cyberlife Fire Truck swiftly got his hose out and started spraying water to extinguish the flames. After the fire was put out, the wreckage was examined for any victims. No dead vehicles, people or androids were found, not even the pilot. The plane was a self-flying one. The army was still unsure whether this was an accident or malfunction or a suicide crash. The wreckage was searched for any explosives, but none were found. The army returned to their normal patrol route. Deep in the Sewers For hours, the city was well patrolled and protected while the rest of the US army were actively trying to find the terrorists. Unconfirmed reports of bombings in other cities have start rising, however most TV signals in the city were weak, and most of Detroit's population couldn't hear the news. Everything was going as usual until the army was alerted of an alleged attack in Midtown Detroit. The explosion seems to have come from underground, causing the street to collapse, and the radiation spread from the bomb was causing ever more of the street to quickly decay and break down. These reports have surfaced across the city, multiple explosions were going off and the army was perplexed as to how the terrorists managed to get into the city, before they remembered that the plane crash could've been caused as a distraction for the terrorists to easily infiltrate and hide throughout the city. It was then when multiple vehicles and aircrafts emerged from underground, drawing attention from the Cyberlife Helicopters. Cyberlife Reunited were stressed out due to how sudden the event was. The terrorists quickly spread out across the city, outnumbering the number of Cyberlife Helicopters on patrol. People were quickly rushed through the Detroit-Windsor tunnel to safety. A battle quickly broke out across Detroit. Gunshots were echoing through the air and bombs were going off every second. Cyberlife Reunited were split apart, and had to deal with the situation on their own. Cyberlife Car was shooting down enemy aircrafts from afar. He knew that even if not affected by the blast from the bombs, the radiation could easily kill him. He sent a message to every one of Cyberlife Reunited to stay far away from the suffusion bomb explosions. Cyberlife Car was able to take out one enemy aircraft, however the rest were out of his view, he had to get a better vantage point. The electricity in Detroit has gone out from damage to the power grid. The streets were dark, and Cyberlife Car could only see grainy green images with his night vision view. Cyberlife Car decided to get adjusted to the dark and turned off his night vision. It was easier to see. From behind trees, he heard a vehicle rushing towards his direction. The vehicle struck CC's side, with a sticky bomb in hand, trying to place it on CC. The two were struggling, CC had gotten older and wasn't able to fight the attacker off as well as he used to. Their struggle ended when the enemy vehicle was knocked away and killed by a Cyberlife Helicopter. The Cyberlife Helicopter was CH 11. CC had no time to thank him, as he quickly flew away. The sticky bomb the enemy vehicle was holding blew up, killing the vehicle definitively. CC drove off. Detroit Taxi 17 managed to stay hidden in a building and sniped any nearby aircrafts and vehicles. None of the vehicle models looked familiar to her, furthering the likeliness of this being a foreign terrorist attack (and also cause Mihajlo Garic doesn't have to have a valid motivation for them). DT 17 had to act fast when the back side of the building she was in blew up. She remembered what her uncle told her a little while ago, and jumped onto the streets to get away from any radiation. The jump had damaged her tires, but she was still able to drive. In the distance, she could see Downtown Detroit just as a bomb exploded in one of the skyscrapers, collapsing onto the street where the entry to the Detroit-Windsor tunnel is. The collapse killed any of the cars and people that were still going through, and blocked one of the exits out of America. The only exits now were through open highways or the Ambassador and Gordie Howe Bridge, which were risky as they were out on the open. Near the Ambassador Bridge, a battle between a Cyberlife Helicopter and Terrorist Aircraft was occuring. When they were above the bridge, the enemy aircraft detonated a bomb it was holding, which killed both the Cyberlife Helicopter and the aircraft. That caused the suffusion bombs that the aircraft was holding to fall onto the Ambassador Bridge and explode, killing possibly hundreds of citizens, and blocking yet another exit out of the country. While driving through the streets, Cyberlife Fire Truck and RoTech Bus met up. They decided to join forces as they stuck together all throughout. Driving through the streets was risky, as a bomb could collapse the road at any time. The terrorist aircrafts all seemed to be heading towards St. Clair shores. This was a chance for the army to easily destroy them simultaneously, so the army followed, as well as CC, which noticed the aircrafts retreating to the shores. Cyberlife Fire Truck and RoTech Bus were chasing after a group of terrorist armored vehicles, headed towards Downtown Detroit, while Detroit Taxi 17 was lost near Highland Park. It seemed like all the roads around her had collapsed and that she was cornered by massive holes. She kept in contact with CC, so they both knew where they were. Lots of enemy aircrafts have stopped near the shores of Lake St. Clair, the army was closing in, with CC not far behind. Cyberlife Car decided to stay a bit further back just in case. The rest of the US army from other states were making their way towards Detroit as well. It seemed to be over for the terrorists. Before the army was about to take the terrorists down, multiple suffusion bombs went off from downtown Detroit, distracting the army. Detroit's skyscrapers collapsed like Jenga Blocks onto the street, destroying years of the city's historic buildings and monuments. Cyberlife Fire Truck and RoTech Bus happened to be in Downtown Detroit as the bombs went off. As the skyscrapers were slowly collapsing all around them, they knew it was the end. They had one last strong hug before being succumbed by the rubble. RoTech Bus can now finally see his sister again. DT 17 and CC's programs lost contact with RB and CFT. They couldn't hear their voices anymore. They lost hope when they realized that Downtown has been bombed. Soon after, the army shot down the enemy aircrafts, causing the rigged suffusion bombs on them to explode, causing the biggest explosion out of all. All soldiers in a nearby radius were immediately killed, with CC being launched by the strong winds of the explosion. DT 17, already struggling to accept the fate of RB and CFT, was panicked by the loud explosion and weakened contact with Cyberlife Car. She quickly made her way out of Highland Park and towards the shores where CC was, the winds from the explosion still howling and thrashing. To pass on Detroit Taxi 17 arrived at Cyberlife Car's location. She saw him laying on the street from afar, and started driving towards him, until Cyberlife Car screamed at her to stop, saying that the radiation is too dangerous for her to come closer. They had to speak telepathically. The ground beneath CC was eroding as they spoke. CC: Look, whatever you do, don't come any closer... I don't want you to succumb to the same fate as I am.. DT 17: Same fate?! Wh-what are you talking about? CC: ... Look I-.. I won't be able to make it through this... The radiation was damaging CC's connection and voice, as well as his exterior and internal parts. DT 17: No... no..! First CFT and RB and now... you?! Please, no... We can fix you! Don't leave me! The silence of the scene was quickly filled with rotor blade and airship sounds from the rest of the US army that was approaching. CC: ᴾʳᵒᵐⁱˢᵉ ᵐᵉ ᵒⁿᵉ ᵗʰⁱⁿᵍ.. DT 17: .... w-what? CC: ᴛʜᴀᴛ ʏᴏᴜ ᴡᴏɴ'ᴛ ꜱᴛᴏᴘ ᴅᴏɪɴɢ ᴡʜᴀᴛ ʏᴏᴜ ʟᴏᴠᴇ... ɪ ᴋɴᴏᴡ ʏᴏᴜ ᴀʟᴡᴀʏꜱ ᴡᴀɴᴛᴇᴅ ᴛᴏ ʟᴇᴀᴅ ᴀ ɢʀᴏᴜᴘ ʟɪᴋᴇ ᴄʏʙᴇʀʟɪꜰᴇ ʀᴇᴜɴɪᴛᴇᴅ... ᴄᴏɴᴛɪɴᴜᴇ ᴍʏ ʟᴇɢᴀᴄʏ. DT 17 started tearing up after hearing this, with her tears becoming almost indistinguishable from the rain that recently started falling. DT 17: I will, Uncle Car... I'll make you proud! The ground beneath Cyberlife Car was cracking more and more. CC: D̴o̴n̴'̴t̴ ̴f̴o̴r̴g̴e̴t̴ ̴m̴e̴.̴.̴.. DT 17: ... CC:I̷ ̷l̷o̷v̷e̷ ̷y̷o̷u̷.̷.̷. Cyberlife Car's engine stops working due to the radiation, and Cyberlife Car shuts down forever. DT 17: I-... I love you too.. The rainfall in Detroit has turned to acid rain. The army is defusing any bombs that are left and evacuating vehicles to not be damaged by the acidic rain. As she's being dragged by the soldiers to safety, she looks back at Cyberlife Car one last time. The ground under him has finally had enough, and begins to cave in, and with it, Cyberlife Car. Cyberlife Car gets heavily damaged after the collapse, his weakened steel falls apart due to the impact with the ground. The terrorists have all allegedly been stopped, and the country's top priority is to evacuate and save its citizens from the harmful radiation left behind. 2056 10 years have passed since the infamous USA bombing in 2046. Most of Detroit's historic and old buildings have since been rebuilt. The Stratford Tower has been destroyed in the attack, and is only just in the process of rebuilding. Cyberlife Reunited's base is now in the GM Renaissance Center, this time given to them free of charge. Detroit Taxi 17 is the proud leader of the group. With her, are four other vehicles. Cyberlife Car 98, Cyberlife Bus 129, RoTech Car 16 and Cyberlife Helicopter 11, who has been freed of surveilance after redeeming himself in the events of 2046. Detroit Taxi 17 is sitting at her desk, looking at something, until she was called by the group to come hang out and get a few drinks with Cyberlife Van and Cyberlife Bus 5 at Hart Plaza. Detroit Taxi 17 starts slowly driving away to the elevator, while the camera fixates to an old picture of Cyberlife Car and Detroit Taxi 17 on the desk which DT 17 was looking at. The shot fades to black.